The Scarlet world of Gensokyo
by ken boi
Summary: This story explains how both of the Scarlet sisters gained the Nordic weapons of the gods. In this world What if every Mythological being and monsters existed in Gensokyo? After the back stories of the weapons are done the time changes.
1. Chapter 1 The God of Trickery

Welcome to my first fan fiction, Please try to be nice I could use some advice and feedback.

Disclaimers- I do not own Touhou, the only thing I do own is the story and OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Vampire of Fate<p>

In this story we find out why the Scarlet Sisters have the Norse Weapons of the gods. In my version of the Gensokyo universe Gods and Mythical beings of all sorts appear. This story will have OC's of mine. Anyways Lets begin the story.

Deep in the Misty woods was two figures dressed in dark robes talking to each other. "What a Honor to be meeting a god." said one of the cloaked figures in a womanly voice.

"I need your help." answered the other being presumed to be a god. "I heard that there was a vampire around here that can control the fates of beings and I need your help, ."

"Well, I can help if you can do me a favor or rather give me an item." said Remilia Scarlet

"And if I give you the requested item, will you then lend me your powers, Madam?" replied the God

"Yes, if you bring me the great Gungnir I would help you Loki, God of Mischief." answered the Vampire mistress

"WHAT! That is madness, Stealing the spear of Odin would be suicide and get me killed." Yelled Loki whose voice can be heard all the way to the small house across the river.

"Not if I help you, I will make it in your fate that you shall retrieve the Gungnir undetected and then help you on your request." giggled the young Vampire Mistress

:Alright if I get you the Gungnir, you will then set the fate of the Other Gods of Valhalla to die within a week or else you will meet the flames of my blade Lavatein." Loki replied with some threatening force in his voice.

"yes alright a deals a deal, Give me the Gungnir then I will change their fates to live a short life" Said the scarlet vampire.

Nearby was a young blonde woman hiding behind the trees listing in on the conversation. "Why is Onee-sama playing with that man?" she thought to herself "That sword looks like fun maybe I can borrow it when Sis and I move to Japan." just then a purple haired woman came by with a worried look on her face.

"There you are Flandre, come back into the house before your sis gets mad at us" coughed the purple lady.

"Okay! Patchouli, I was getting sleepy anyways." Yawned Flandre as the two girls walked back towards the house.

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter Loki will get Gungnir but does he have his own Intentions, would he keep his end of the deal or will something else happen? Just to tell you This story takes place before the SDM is in Gensokyo. When I get in the Next chapter something unexpected will happen.<strong>


	2. Gods of Europe and child of doom

**Welcome back to Chapter 2, where Loki does his quest to get the Gungnir.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Touhou, the only thing I do own is the story and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Gods of Europe and Child of Doom<strong>

Soon after Remilia left to go home and rest Loki went back to Valhalla. When he got near the doors where Odin and Thor would discuss about battle, he made sure no one was around and changed his shoes to more silent boots. Loki snuck into the Armory and found the Great Gungnir Laying right there, but something seemed odd, too odd. As he grabbed the spear of Odin's and hid it in his pocket. As Loki was walking down the halls he saw Odin talking to another God but one not of Norse decent.

"Yes great father God of the Norse we the Greek Gods need you help and are trying to help prevent the Prophecy we were given." Spoke the Greek God in a serious manner.

"So are you saying that Ragnarok will happen this night and that all of Europe is in great danger?" Asked Odin in a calm, yet worried voice.

"Yes Odin, I Hermes have come here to warn you about the Prophecy and ask that you will allow us other Gods to help in your plan." Answered Hemes

"Alright I will allow that this one time we allow other Gods deal with our affairs as it also deals with your affairs too."

"Ragnarok'" Loki thought to himself " so it seems that the little Vampire wasn't lying about her powers"

Just then Zeus and the Greek Olympians appeared before the court room along with the great Nordic Gods, aside from Loki, who was not trusted as Odin saw that Loki would be the cause Ragnarok and Thor was gone as well since he was banished for destroying half of Asgard when his team lost a battle to a group of giants. While Loki had the chance he ran off and went back to the house next to the Chinese river that was hidden in the Mist and Trees.

" I'm Back and have your item, Miss Scarlet. Now come out and give me the power I request." Demanded Loki

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, would care to let me go back to packing my stuff as I'm leaving this land for a new land for safety as the Humans here are getting more violent." Said Remilia excitedly. With her sister next to her.

"Alright then, Just let me know if you want my help in the future" Loki said with his back turned around, readying to teleport back to Asgard not noticing that Remilia had already went back inside.

When Loki got back to Asgard he was met with brute force as the gods all already had waited for him to appear.

"Loki! You fiend! You stole my Master Spear and you are trying to cause Rahnarok!" Yelled an angry Odin grabbing his replacement Spear.

"Hah! I'm not gonna go down that easily. I can still fight!" Loki said with no fear in his voice.

Right when he was going for his sword he had noticed that it was missing ."Crap!" He yelled out loud.

"What's wrong Cat got your tongue?" Mocked the Greek Gods as they readied their weapons.

Posideon had manage to hit Loki on the head with his trident causing enough blood to fill up two oceans and they presume him dead, but just then a huge red laser beam came destroyed the pillar over Loki and caused the building to collapses on the gods and goddesses.

"Aw man the funny man is gone. Will any of you play with me?" asked a little girl holding onto Loki lavatien.

"Oh we'll play with you alright! Enough to make little girls know that wars are meant for grown ups only!" yelled Ares as his fellow gods had all not survived the crash because the Lavatien's heat burned their Insides and the debris had hit them so hard that their heads had been smash to pieces with their brains laying all over the place.

"Yay!" said Flandre as she pulled out a ball of energy witch had Ares stopped still "you see when people act mean to me I grab their "eye" and destory it causing a big Boom!"

"No! Please anything but death. Please I beg of you to let me liv…." was all Ares got to say before Fenrir the Wolf had Bitten his neck off.

"Young Lady did you do this?" question the Wolf

"Yes, My sister told me to make sure he was safe but I came in a little late." replied Flandre.

"Well then Missy, Go back home I need some food and don't want to hurt my rescuer." Fenrir told Flandre politely.

"Alright Mister Doggy goodbye" said Flandre flying off with the blood of the Gods inside a jug for her and her sister to drink from.

100 years had passed since that day and outside of a shrine were two Gods and a female wolf yokai.

"Tell me Loki, are thee sure the one who started Ragnarok is in this land you speak of?" Asked Thor God of Thunder holding on to his mighty hammer Mjolnir

"Yes, Thor The vampire who killed off all of the Gods is now in a Land called Gensokyo" replied Loki who for some reason had only suffered a minor blood loss and a coma who Thor had found 25 years after the battle had happen.

"Well when shall we go?" asked the Wolf

"Soon, Fenrir soon, we cant get to eager to go in after all your father and Mother did die after they met a Shrine Maiden 5 years ago." Replied Loki

About an hour later a woman holding onto an Umbrella and a fan came out of a gap and said "Welcome to Gensokoyo. Hope you don't mind the trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah finally done with Chapter 2 with more words. Also the Fenrir here is the daughter of the original Fenrir who had some how gotten into Gensokyo years ago. Sorry for making the Death of the gods short, Remilia had decided to make their life very short. Thanks for reading and review. Chapter is being worked on right now.<strong>


	3. Witch Puppets of Sparks

Hello and welcome back here is chapter 3 where the 3 of them somehow split up.

This chapter will be in 1st person view for Marisa when you meet her.

Disclaimers- I do not own Touhou, the only thing I do own is the story and OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Master Spark of Asgard?<p>

"Well come in, come in." said Yukari "just as a warning you all are going to be dropped off at different areas because I don't have the energy right now to carry all three at once or make 3 trips."

"Okay, sure thing miss as long as we make it we are fine." answered Loki

" Just come in and keep walking, and when you drop in a hole your in Gensokyo and be wary as some citizens want you to help them and keep them company." warned Yukari

As they walked in the gap the eyes looking at them disturbed them for a while but they soon got used to it. After a few minutes Thor was the first to fall down and unprepared for it fell and landed hard on the ground in a forest.

* * *

><p>"What was that? Was that a yokai attacking a human ze?" I said to myself and as I hurried over to crash site. As I flew over to the crash site there was a big, macho man who was unconscious laying there and I had to help him. So I rushed over to Alice's house. "Alice! Are you there? I need your help ze." I said as I knocked on her door.<p>

"What is it Marisa? Are you being chased by the gate keeper again?" Asked Alice with her dolls around her

"No this time its somebody who is hurt I need you to help me carry them to my house." I responded quickly.

As both Alice and I rush to the man's aide. After we both got him into my bed and let him rest. "Alice did you notice that he looked differently then us, as if he wasn't from around here ze." I asked thinking back on how his beard looked nothing she had seen before in her life.

"Now that you think about it, his clothes look more European then Japanese around here. We should ask the Scarlet Devil for help on where he might be from." Alice replied back while gathering her things.

"Wait, Alice maybe we can study his things and save energy instead of fighting that gate keeper ze." I suggested to Alice.

"Hmm? I guess we can Marisa, but what can we study of his as his that we would happen to have that isn't his clothes?" Alice questioned looking at me as if I was hiding something.

"Well I just happened to have found this hammer laying nearby him. So let gather our books and cheek out what it can do ze." I said energetically while holding on his hammer. As we walked outside I picked up the hammer and felt a lot of energy in it. "Hey Alice? Do you know anything about a hammer with magic in it ze?"

" I think maybe in a book I borrowed from Patchouli it talked about a story of a god of thunder and a trickster god fighting from time to time. But if the story is true then we may be holding a god as a guest. Marisa try to shoot lightning from the hammer." Alice said pointing at the tree with a target in the center.

"Alright ze! Here goes." I said as a huge thunder storm comes out the hammer destroying about 2 mountains along with the target. All both me and Alice managed to say was "Whoa."

"Hey Alice ze. This hammer wouldn't happen to be related to the weapons that the Scarlet Sisters use? Would it ze?" I asked Alice after the 3 minute silence,

"Hold on, Marisa I think I still have the book." Alice said to me as she ran toward her home.

After about 5 minutes later Alice came into my home with her books and dolls. "Okay Marisa here is the book and from what I'm guessing he is a god, thief, or descendant of a god."

"So are you saying he's like Sanae, or is a god himself ze?" I asked Alice to make sure I was hearing right,

"yeah, oh! Look at this Marisa." Alice yelled staring at her book which read . "Here it says Thor was a god of thunder and wielded the mighty hammer Mjolnir and it says Loki was his rival god of trickery who wielded the sword of Destruction Laevatein, while Odin god and ruler of Asgard wielded the great spear of victory Gungnir." Alice said with excitement in her voice. After we were talking about theories about the reasons why he is here or how he got here a huge bulky figure was behind us and we stopped our giggling.

"Who dares touch my Mjolnir without my permission?" yelled the blond man standing now in front of us.

"Well um ze. You were passed out in the forest and we sorta found ya ze." I said with a slight blush on my face not wanting to get blasted by the giant man.

"Yeah sir, we both took you in and since you looked odd to us we kinda decided to study your hammer." Alice replied with some blushing too on her face.

"Well normally I would punish thieves for stealing my hammer, but you did save my life and I cant make myself hurt two young fine looking women." He said with a cheerful laughter in his voice as both me and Alice were blushing even redder then the Scarlet mist from the many years ago.

"W-W-Well Mister, we have questions to ask you if that is okay for you ze?" I said shaking a little because of his remark.

"Well miss….." He asked

"Kirisame, but everyone calls me Marisa." I said

"Margatroid, but just call me Alice." Alice replied

"Well Miss's I'm the god of Thunder Thor and would gladly answer any of your questions" Thor said

"Okay, well first we wanna know why are you here and how?" Alice asked with excitement

"Well about 100 years ago my fellow gods were murdered by what Loki said to be a vampire and that they stole the spear and sword of the gods. Not to long ago Loki, Fenrir and I came to this shrine in and this lady gave us a trip in this portal and I fell down here." Thor said

"Wow ze! That's deep, I guess we should help you find your buddies as they might be worried ze." I said

"Well I guess we can but I'm going to need a place to stay and be familiar to this land before I even do my quest. So ladies I guessing your sisters, so may I stay with you two?" Thor asked

"First off we're not sisters." both Alice and I say at the same time "but your welcome to stay with me." we both also say.

"Hey he's mine ze! I found him first ze." I yelled at Alice

"No way Marisa, I knew more about him and I am not a lazy person who can't clean their own home." Alice yells back at me.

"Hey I have to train and help people ze." I said holding in some anger.

"Hold it ladies! Before you kill each other why don't we all stay together in one building and live together? It would sadden me to see you two get hurt." Thor said

"Alright then but me and Marisa must have a short Danmaku battle to settle where we are going to stay." Alice said with her dolls getting ready for a danmaku battle

"Okay ze first one to get hit loses ze and spell cards only," I said getting on my broom.

After about 15 minutes of us getting ready we were both up high in the air about to battle with Thor watching below.

"Hey Alice you go first I will let you do what you can before I beat you da ze!" I said very sure I would win.

"Okay you asked for Marisa! Puppeteer Sign Maiden's Bunraku " She yells as red lasers and red snow come out from her dolls and blue trails of energy from one of her dolls exploding, I dodge the danmaku easily without any problems. After about 30 seconds of dodging I pull out a spell card and yell

"Magic Space: Asteroid Belt" as my spell sends out stars in a circular motion to look like a galaxy in the books I read. Alice dodges it with little trouble and then yell out "Not bad Alice, but here is where I win ze! Go new spell card Lovely Space: Aurora Borealis(1)" as I hold up the Mjolnir and rainbow light start swerving around causing Alice to get distracted, with lasers creating only a small box like space to dodge, a ndmy stay bullets manage to hit her to which I end the battle.

Alice's face get very red and starts yelling at me

"How dare you Marisa, you cheated and stole Thor's Mjolnir. I want a rematch!" But before she can say anything else Thor says

"that was intense, I guess we will stay at Miss Kirisame's place. I would love to learn on how to battle like that you two have got to teach me."

After that Alice moves in with me with Thor trying to have us take him around the world and teach him how to make danmaku so we explain the basics to him and give him some blank spell cards for him to make his own. Over the next 2 months we train Thor and he made his first set of spell cards. We continued working on his training and had him visit Rinnosuke to help Rinnosuke find out what did what.

- (2 months earlier) Somewhere else in a gap.

"Hey Sanae, there is somebody laying over by the lake you should go help her." said a young looking girl who looks about 12 with a hat which seems to be alive with its frog like eyes.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

(1) Aurora Borealis - is the Nordic Lights, The colorful lights in the sky it is kinda hard to explain so I guess you can have a picture link to show how it looks like.

http:/www(dot)lovethesepics(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/Colorful-Aurora-Borealis-in-Finland(dot)jpg - replace the "(dot)" with a real "."

Ah wow that was a long chapter I was experimenting with this chapter with a 1st person view and I have to say I like it. The next Chapter is going to be about Fenrir and in her Point of View. The next two chapters are going to be backstory on Fenrir and Loki, after that I plan on switching to the Scarlet Sisters and their Life after Ragnarok and their POV. Please Read and Rate.


End file.
